All Over Again
by Nyame
Summary: REDONE. Namikaze Naruto was given a second chance to do it all over again. Watch the love and kindness of one man reshape the future of the world.
1. Prologue

Summary: REDONE. Namikaze Naruto was given a second chance to do it all over again. Watch the love and kindness of one man reshape the future of the world.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: Nyame doesn't own Naruto or anything for that matter.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

Blood.

That's all you could see.

It was splattered over nick, cranny, in and out of every building they lay in Konohagakure. Atop of the Hokage monument, you could see a lone figure standing. His body strong and sturdy; his face matured, and with his smile, could melt the heart of any girl. Namikaze Naruto's life was centered on protecting Konoha. His mission failed, he knew there was thing left to do.

The Kunai hid dead center.

It seems blood is the only thing that lays in Konoha now.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Naruto._

Cerulean blue eyes fluttered open at the sound.

_Naruto._

The Rokudaime Hokage looked up at the beautiful woman before him. Her black hair caressed her shoulders, her hazel eyes showing nothing but love and kindness. A beautiful woman, the only item that covered her was a simple, spaghetti-strapped, white night gown. Her glow, her aura, radiated with purity.

"Who are you?" Naruto's voice was strained at the mere sight of her.

_My name Cleopatra; or more specifically known to you and your ancestors, Kami. I brought you here for one reason. The destruction of your world was never to suppose to happen. So, as a result, I am sending you back in time, to the day you started the Academy. Prevent this future from happening. I will be there to help you along the way. And you will have the chance to spend the rest of your life with the one person who so rightly deserves you._

Naruto thought for a moment. A chance to make it right and a chance get back the life he lost. It was the perfect chance. His whole life centered on protecting Konoha. This was a risk he had to take.

_I will be also sending some extra help as well. Unfortunately, you will have to train your body to its full potential once more. But it seems you do not care._

The former jinchuriki nodded.

The woman smiled. _It is time Naruto. And remember this young Namikaze; the end of one journey is the start of a new one._

A flash of blinding light appeared. As Naruto slowly faded from consciousness, only one thought came into his mind.

'_We will be together soon…Hinata-hime…_'

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

His blue eyes fluttered open as he sat up. He looked around, realizing it was his old apartment.

Uzumaki Naruto was back to the beginning.

He laid his head on the pillow and soon drifted into a blissful sleep. Soon, he would see his hime and his friends again.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Within the depths of Naruto's mind, a pair of Cerulean eyes observed his new surroundings. He looked the same as he did before his death.

There, in front of the Kyuubi's cage, stood the Yondaime Hokage.

Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Revised, Reedited and REDONE!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**R&R my dearest friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: REDONE. Namikaze Naruto was given a second chance to do it all over again. Watch the love and kindness of one man reshape the future of the world.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, MinatoXKushina, JirTsu, ShinoFemHaku, HidaKona, ItaAya, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaMat, OC Pairings and more.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nyame doesn't own Naruto or anything for that matter.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Naruto sighed before putting on a white shirt and a pair of shorts on. He slipped on his sandals before collecting various items and putting them into his backpack. As he did so a voice in his mind startled him.

"_Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?"_

But soon enough, it was gone. Naruto mentally added to the list of things to do to check his mindscape later on in the day. He sighed and walked down the bustling streets of Konoha. Glares sent his way, yet he did not care. After several diplomatic missions in Iwa, and the glares endured before travel, unsurprisingly, the boy had built some type resistance; and a strong one at that.

Naruto made his way to the Academy, which changed unseeingly, even with Naruto's reign as Rokudaime Hokage. He silently walked into the classroom, and saw that only Hinata was present. At the sight of the young Hyuuga heiress, the young Namikaze's heart began to beat faster. His precious Hinata-hime, his soul mate, his love; even young, she was still beautiful. He smiled and made his way to her, intent on starting a conversation with her.

"Hello Hinata-chan. Do you mind if I sit here?" Naruto asked. Hinata's face turned a familiar tomato at the added –chan to her name. Able to keep her consciousness, Hinata responded negatively. The princess of the Hyuuga clan had to keep herself from fainting at the presence of her one and only crush who just so happened to be the village pariah. The irony of the situation was quite evident.

Naruto had managed to start a conversation with her. He was only focused on Hinata, ignoring the arrival of his classmates, including one Sasuke Uchiha. It had been two years since the Uchiha Clan Massacre and the boy was as cold as ever. He was quite surprised when Naruto failed to acknowledge his arrival but thought nothing of it. His main task now was finding a seat away from his fan girls. Sasuke noticed there was another empty seat by Naruto and managed to make his way to the other side the blonde. Naruto looked surprised but suddenly smiled.

After some quiet persuading from the Jinchuriki, Sasuke now had a trip to Ichiraku's on his schedule after school. When Iruka arrived they abruptly stopped talking and instantly paid attention to the man, unlike the rest of the class. After a _**Kyotou no Jutsu **__(Big Head technique)_ the chuunin managed to get the class's attention. Then he started on his lectures. You know the boring ones on the history of Konoha, which knowledge of such things was completely useless. Seriously, the council really needed get their asses out of the supposedly 'more important' matters and fix the curriculum. If there was anything going through the mind of Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke, it would be this.

Then the man got to Jutsu theory. The three perked up at the subject. Unlike most things in the Academy, Jutsu theory was **not** useless. The subject explained the fundamentals of Jutsu and Jutsu creation along with the concept of some added creativity. Jutsu creation, just like its name, was creating Jutsu. Since anything is possible in the Shinobi world, you had to think outside the box and generally let your creativity run wild. While adding some common knowledge mixed with insanity and creativity, you could very well create the most destructive Jutsu ever. The technique of Jutsu theory was something that those who worked best with their hands were at, like Naruto, since the only process of perfecting of personal jutsu was through trial and error.

Iruka was explaining the applying ability of Jutsu Creation. You could apply various ways of bending the chakra during techniques already created and make variations of the technique. The _**Kyotou no Jutsu**_ for example was a variation of one of the Akimichi Clan's Partial expansion, just with a different appliance to it so that way they were no excess calories needed to use it, make it learnable for anyone. The most useful appliance was that of Elemental Manipulation. If you imagine the destructive force that the _**Futon:**__**Rasenshuriken**_, then there is no need to explain. All things considered, Jutsu theory was useful knowledge and fundamental if you wanted to become a successful shinobi.

When Lunch began, the trio of heirs decided to sit together in a secluded spot unknown by most students, including Sasuke's fan girls, for which the Uchiha was grateful for. Their conversations were mainly based on discussions of their lives. You have no idea of how much persuading Naruto had to do for such an event to happen. As they shared their food, they discussed Itachi's reason for murdering his clan, Hinata on her supposed 'weakness' and Naruto's life and parentage. By the time Lunch was over and their discussions were finished, all three had a different view of the situation. Sasuke was thinking of finding out the real reason why Itachi killed his clan, Hinata's confidence shot up somewhat and Naruto had some of his depression lifted from him, like a heavy burden disappeared from his shoulders. Sure, the boy/man knew his lineage, but as he discussed it with his reunited friends, he felt a lot better as they had determined that they truly loved him.

The day generally went well. By motions, handsigns and whispers, the three were already friends. It seems that Naruto's ability and pure luck has always been with him. Naruto himself was unable to understand his abilities of luck itself. There was even this one time where he was playing this card game that was a scam impossible to beat, yet he won fucking jackpot. So, obviously, when our little hero has bad luck, that is a bad sign just like Tsunade with good luck. Many of Naruto's closest friends learned the hard way about Naruto's luck and as a result, their pockets were empty. The poor bastards.

A Journey to Ichiraku's was well needed indeed in Naruto's case. It had been a long time since the Jinchuriki had the refreshing taste of Miso Ramen. Naruto's love for the noodles was unwavering and undaunted, even though he hasn't had the MSG bomb for nearly two years. Teuchi and Ayame, both former shinobi, with Ayame a former ANBU, and yet with all the power they had were unable to defeat the deranged, power hungry forces that destroyed his home. Naruto's eyes narrowed, shadowed and darkened at the thought unnoticed by his friends; and if you looked deep enough, you could see sadness in contrast to the anger dormant in his gaze.

Orochimaru and Danzo are in for hell.

* * *

(Akatsuki HQ)

Hidan's eyes were on the dragon-shaped birthmark on his right arm; his mind was on the current revelation of someone from the future traveled back into this time. Cleopatra aka Kami aka his aunt had something to do with this. The Jashinist was thinking of why she would let a thing like this happened. Then it hit him; if there was any human in this world that deserved a second chance it would be a jinchuriki. More Specifically, Namikaze Naruto, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and son of the Greatest _Human _Shinobi to have ever lived; the boy was given a life he did not deserve; it only made sense she send him back.

Hidan sighed, knowing he was going to have to reform the Akatsuki, his current job on making sure they realize what they are doing is wrong; and he knew just who to start with. He discretely made his way down the halls of HQ and was able to make it to his destination unnoticed before sliding through the door.

"Hidan?" Itachi's voice held his monotone tone and, if you listen very closely, a hint of annoyance.

Hidan closed and locked the door behind him. Placing his right hand on the door, his birthmark came off him and reformed into a silencing seal, making all unable to eavesdrop on the sounds of his actions. It also jammed the frequency of any sound jutsus and the rings. His birthmark then imprinted the seal and moved back to his arm.

Turning around with speed only rivaled by the Yondaime, Itachi's face held a surprised expression before Hidan slammed him against the wall and placed his birthmark on his forehead and let it glow. The Child Prodigy felt a huge headache coming in and fell into a blissful state of unconscious.

(Few Hours Later)

Itachi woke up, his head throbbing horribly. Looking around as he searched for the assailant that put him in his current state, his eyes lied on Hidan, who was leaning against the wall. The Jashinist's eyes held a nonchalant look, yet his eyes were piercing right through the Uchiha.

"About damn time you woke up weasel."

Itachi was startled with the sudden speech coming out of Hidan's mouth. He knew that if Hidan was able put him into a state of vulnerability that he was definitely hiding something. Itachi knew that if anything, Hidan was probably SS-Class Nuke-nin. But a question popped into his mind. If Hidan was this strong, he was probably as powerful as Madara-sama. Showing his apparent skills, he could overtake leadership of the Akatsuki, and even boss Kakuzu around on the threat of death, so why didn't he?

"Itachi, stop spacing out and get your ass off the ground." Hidan spoke, his voice irritated.

Itachi flinched, and it would be unnoticed by any normal shinobi, But then again, who said Hidan was normal? The Uchiha complied without complaint. Staring into his gaze, Hidan spotted his indifferent and emotionless face, yet there was something else. Fear.

Uchiha Itachi, The Uchiha clan Murderer, was afraid of him.

* * *

(ANBU 'Ne' HQ)

Danzo read the report, his visible eye narrowing. The Kyuubi brat was acting different lately. Befriending two heirs was not common for a village pariah.

'_No matter,'_ he thought, _'this is no threat to my plan.'_

The fool.

* * *

(Oto)

Orochimaru smirked as he read the report. Even in this current situation, Sasuke would still come to him. Befriending the village pariah and the Hyuuga Heiress, who were complete weaklings would just hold him down, and soon the last Uchiha would recognize it. Yes, Sasuke would be his and soon he will gain the **Sharingan**.

Many have said Orochimaru had a good eye for talent. How wrong they were.

* * *

(Konoha)

Naruto stared at the sky. The pain, the heartache all came back. He stared at the Hokage Monument, his flashing to his father's face.

'_Tou-san…'_


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: REDONE. Namikaze Naruto was given a second chance to do it all over again. Watch the love and kindness of one man reshape the future of the world.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, MinatoXKushina, JirTsu, ShinoFemHaku, HidaKona, ItaAya, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaMat, OC Pairings and more.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nyame doesn't own Naruto or anything for that matter.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

* * *

_You were there,_

_Always there,_

_You gave me hope, _

_You gave me life,_

_You gave me love,_

_You saved me,_

_And forever shall I serve thee,_

_For all eternity_

_Anonymous_

* * *

**Normal Pov**

(Heroes Come Back-Nobody Knows (Translation on the Bottom))

_Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori  
Hitori mata hitori de chi agarou toushi  
Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori  
Itsuka ga ii jumbi are you ready?_

_Karadajuu furuwa shizou ni  
Hageshiku narase yo stomping  
Taezu tsuki ukasu call me  
Kawarisugiru nutsu kamu story_

_(Come on!)_

_Chorus:  
Evr'y body stand up agero kyou  
Ichiban no jikan da  
Meni mottomoran no speed wo handa  
Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba_

_(Yeah come on)_

_Evry body hands up  
Mata ashita no heros wa come back  
Tsujou kazoe hibi wo countdown  
Ike zi 3, 2, 1,  
Make some noise!_

_What you gonna do?  
What you gonna do?  
Taemanaku dare hibi kizamu  
Deja vu yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
Zenshin wo hashiri hanasan  
Break it down_

_Turn it up (turn it up)  
Hey kikkoeka  
Sakenda kinou made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu ase  
Koboete afureta omoi no bun made_

_Machinimatta show time  
Saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku  
Shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaiterya kyou nimo tsubureru  
Nagashita chi to ase onore de nugue_

_Negai mo puraido mo fukume subete wo  
Tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ninaru ze  
Tamote potensharu mentaru men_

_Neko mo shakusi mo mata you na hiroo  
Hitoban dake no goran roman hikou  
Oo ii nee sonnan ja nee sa  
Kick on the corner mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chigau hijou na jinkaku mamoru  
No sa subete  
Like a taamineetaa  
Yon kai go kai de tetsu hairatto  
(Fly high yeah!)_

_Isso kono ba de tsutaetaru zo_

_(Repeat chorus)_

_Hey yo mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo  
Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho  
Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho_

_Made in hyuuman no dorama no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshihara no enojou  
Enoresu saki mo nichjou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite ze  
Ikuddotonaku tasu kono ba no batoru  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tukedakiba ja_

_Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo furi ha  
Hino moe akogareru hikage wo shiru_

_Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tashiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau  
Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru  
Subete sarau to shouri no kansei_

When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, they say.

And that's just what Naruto did.

* * *

(Konoha-Hokage Tower)

Naruto walked down the halls, searching for the familiar Hokage office. He entered through the doors, ignoring the screeching secretary. He caught a glimpse of pink hair as he passed her. Sakura's mom.

Figures.

Hiruzen stared at young Naruto, who just stared at him blankly as if he comprehended something. Then, completely surprising all occupants in the room, including all ANBU, Naruto went over to the door and closed it before pulling out a brush and ink. He painted a seal on the door. Once he was done he surveyed his work. Staring into the seal's intricate design, the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the **God of Shinobi** was _shocked_ beyond words.

A Silencing Seal.

A freakin' Silencing Seal.

Mastering such a seal indicates skilled mastery in the arts sealing. And yet here child, not even a genin, let alone only a second year academy student, already a skilled master in the sealing arts, that would take years to get to this level of mastery. Something of such extent was unheard of.

"I see you have some questions old man." Naruto broke the silence.

Brought out of his stupor, Sarutobi cleared his throat, "Naruto, you have a **lot** of explaining to do."

The young Jinchuriki only smirked.

* * *

(Akatsuki HQ)

"…Quite a life story Hidan…" Itachi spoke after a tense silence.

Hidan's face broke out into a wide grin, "That's what they all say my friend. Now tell me why do you think I chose you?"

Itachi gave a curt nod, "You know why I killed the Uchiha Clan don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Hidan's face turned indifferent, "You should have told Sasuke Itachi."

The Uchiha gave a grim chuckle, "All I wanted was for him not to experience war at such an early age like I did. I wanted him become stronger and kill me, so that I will not die with the regret of what I did."

The Jashinist snorted, "You were pushed too early, like I was. Yet my family had a good reason, yet yours wanted you to become a weapon and that's where the one major difference is." Hidan brought his head down with a sigh. "Itachi…what I did to you is something completely necessary for your happiness after, especially considering your reason for murdering those dipshits you use to call family."

Itachi blinked, "What did you do?"

The other occupant in the room gave him a grim smile, "I gave you admittance into Yugakure."

* * *

(Konoha-Hokage Tower-Hokage Office)

"…And here I am now." Naruto gave Sarutobi a weak smile.

Said Hokage was currently rubbing his temples, muttering silent curses to his teachers, the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage, who were probably laughing their asses off with the Yondaime in heaven at his current predicament. "…I'm too old for this shit."

"You know, you shouldn't cuss when a pair of virgin ears is right in front of you Jiji," Naruto smirked slightly, giving a small chuckle.

"…You're a Twenty-two year old **Hokage** in the body of an eight year old Naruto."

"Your Point?"

Sarutobi slammed his head on the desk in front of him. Muttering incoherent curses, he was thinking that his students were probably having a better day than him.

* * *

(Oto)

Orochimaru sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me. Oh well, back to raping little boys." The Pedophile gave a maniacal laugh.

* * *

(Somewhere in Kumo)

Tsunade sneezed; bringing her hand down on the handle connected the machine. Sounds of celebration could be heard as she hit the jackpot on the slot machine.

"Shizune!!"

* * *

(Some town along the borders of Fire Country)

Jiraiya sneezed rather violently, landing on his ass rather loudly, and apparently alerting all women in the Hot Springs that he was presently peeping on them.

If it wasn't for the fact I'm a female, I would feel sorry for the poor bastard.

* * *

(Akatsuki HQ)

"So what now?" Itachi asked, his eyes showing child-like curiosity.

Hidan shrugged, "Oba-chan will show us a sign on where we have to go and what have to do. We just have to wait."

Itachi opened his mouth to speak some more, a map flew into his face. Pulling it off his face, he and Hidan stared at it. Konoha.

"…Well, there's our answer; Now to Konoha!!!" He pointed to the opposite direction of Konoha. Itachi proceeded with a Sweat-Drop.

* * *

(Konoha-Hokage Tower-Hokage Office)

"…And then she came up to me and said monkeys, then started laughing maniacally. She said something about a random persona or something." Naruto explained nonchalantly, oblivious to the fact that the Sandaime was near to having a seizure.

"It seems the Royala family is quite…eccentric by the way you describe them Naruto." The Hokage shivered. These people, near the brink of randomness and insanity were the most powerful beings in the world. It was frightening to say the least.

"That's an understatement. Jiji, I know you're trying to be nice and all, but let's face it. They're batshit insane. But that's just when they're trying to hide the pain. All of them have felt what it was like to lose a loved one, either way. When you see them around the homeless and the helpless, they cheer them up, bring them food and make them feel loved. But if there is one thing they despise, it's killing the innocent." Naruto had a solemn look on his face now.

"Why exactly is that?" Sarutobi carefully asked.

"…Would you want to see people suffer for something they had nothing to do with? Would you want to see people die because of what you did? They loss they're innocence, their hands soaked with the blood with their enemies. They didn't want anyone to suffer what they went through and they were determined to make sure it would never happen again."

Sarutobi was surprised. These people showcased how humans should be and were willing to live with the guilt so others would not suffer. The Royala family was the embodiment of Will of Fire, he surmised, just like Naruto.

Before another word was spoken, a large puff smoke popped into existence.

Itachi proceeded to bang his head on a wall.

* * *

_Bid my blood to run,_

_Before I come undone,_

_Save Me_

Hazel eyes flashed open.

"Timon…even now, I still love you."

* * *

His brown eyes showing his undoubting, undaunted personality like a beacon of light in his irises.

"Cleopatra…I don't care how long it takes. I will kill you."

* * *

(Konoha-Hokage Tower-Hokage Office)

Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke had no idea that this strange day would forever change their lives.

After the Academy was over, they made their way to Ichiraku's, where they were promptly informed by one of the Hokage's Personal ANBU that they were requested to visit the Hokage. They were formally greeted with the sight of a near insane Jashinist, the man responsible for the genocide of the Uchiha Clan, their young, blond jinchuriki friend and their Hokage who was on the brink of a seizure.

What a strange day indeed.

(After all explaining)

The tension in the room had grown thick.

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. His brother, after all the years pent up hatred and jealousy, still cared for him. And now he was given the chance to relive the life he lost. He was near the brink of crying and promptly hugged him as hard as he could. Itachi was surprised at the sudden gesture of brotherly affection, but soon enough, he kneeled down and hugged his otouto back and comforted him.

Hinata herself was not faring any better. Another chance to spend time with the one she loved; another chance to regain their lives once more. She couldn't take it anymore and through herself at Naruto, crying into his shoulder. Naruto gently rubbed her hair and spoke soothing words into her ear.

Hidan couldn't but smile at the scene.

"What do we do now?" Sarutobi asked him, his eyes showing a glint of happiness.

His smile turned to a smirk as he responded. "Very simple; we plan the demise of Orochimaru."

"Not so fast Hidan." All whipped their heads to Naruto.

His cerulean eyes showed that of a true leader, "We still need Sakura."

* * *

(Akatsuki HQ)

"Where are Itachi and Hidan?" Pein asked, his tone showing slight irritation.

Kisame shrugged, "How I should I know? I'm not my partner's keeper."

Kakuzu sighed, "Hidan left me a note. It said that he would be back; he just needed to get some sacrifices. He also brought Itachi with him as insurance."

Pein's Rinnegan Eyes narrowed. This was strange; Hidan and Itachi were barely acquaintances, so why would Itachi agree to go with him? _'I will have to look into this later,' _He thought.

Unbeknownst to four members of the Akatsuki, a lone Sharingan Eye was watching them.

The other three knew he was there.

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes clasped his hands, silently waiting.

"_Naruto, my son…"_

His eyes widened when a pair of blood red eyes blinked opened and started to stare at him.

"_**YOU!!!"**_

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**

**Naruto manga go bad. Me now eat melon.**

**MELON~!!!!!**

**R&R!!!!**

**Translation:**

A far away voice clues me in  
One after another, comrades prepare to battle  
No more doing the same stuff over and over,  
We're gonna turn that s**t inside-out, ARE YOU READY?

My body shivers straight to the core  
The energy rings out like violent STOMPING  
It CALLS ME unrelentingly  
This is an unstoppable comeback STORY

Come on, everybody stand up!  
Today's your best shot!  
You're a SPEED HUNTER, you can't be stopped!  
You're a hit, everyones watching you! YEAH!

Come on, everybody hands up!  
It's the hero's come back you've been waiting for!  
Throw up your hands and count down!  
Let's go, 3-2-1 (MAKE SOME NOISE! x9)

Hey yo, there's gonna be risks, can you handle 'em all?  
Get back up and get it on no matter how much you fall!  
It's not some deep connection, just a paper-thin session  
Now those pent-up feelings are a crystal of emotion

The rising tide of cheers will give you courage  
Getting back up this time will be harder than ever.  
But I know you'll end up smiling!  
The thrill of victory will push it all away!

Everybody stand up!  
Today's you're bset shot!  
You're a SPEED HUNTER, you can't be stoped!  
You're a hit, everyones watching you! YEAH!

Come on everybody hands up!  
It's the hero's come back you've been waiting for!  
Throw up your hands and count down!  
Let's go, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOSE!


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: REDONE. Namikaze Naruto was given a second chance to do it all over again. Watch the love and kindness of one man reshape the future of the world.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, MinatoXKushina, JirTsu, ShinoFemHaku, HidaKona, ItaAya, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaMat, OC Pairings and more.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nyame doesn't own Naruto or anything for that matter.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

* * *

(Konoha)

International incidents are not to be trifled with.

After much explaining, persuading and convincing, Sakura accepted their ideal reason and had promptly gained her memories back, which had also been done to Hinata and Sasuke.

Then the training came along. After using 'The Gate', a secret corridor located in the Hokage tower. It had seals applied to it in which every minute spent there would translate to a year there. It was formerly customized to meet everyday needs and finely furnished. The procedure was that a seal was applied to your arm so that when came out of the chamber, your older form would be sealed within it so it would not arise suspicion. Then, while in there you may physically and mentally train. You may even use jutsu, as the chamber would transform into a training ground about the size of the Forest of Death, accommodated with a house for your needs.

Ten Minutes in there was ten years well spent.

The promptly regained their strength, now at the level of a normal Kage. Together… they were unbeatable. So Sarutobi decided to send them on an official mission, promoting them to the rank of Tokubetsu Genin.

During their three year tenure, however, an accidental repercussion occurred.

Maybe assaulting a bunch of shinobi, each from the other four major villages, because they were raping a couple girls would be a bad idea in terms of politics.

Too bad the four were blinded by rage to think up a decent plan.

* * *

(Hokage Tower-Hokage Office)

"A summit of the five Kages; are they trying to cripple Konoha?!?" Sarutobi nearly lost his composure in the presence of four of the most powerful shinobi in history, who just happened to be eleven.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples, "Jiji, just take us with you. It well really hurt the pride of the other Kages that their most elite Jonin were beaten by four Tokubetsu Genin."

Sakura spoke from her side of the Hokage, "He's right Hokage-sama. Besides, you need the Shinobi that caused the incident, a couple of escorts _and_ hurt the egos of the other villages. It's like killing three birds with one stone."

"Though there maybe some repercussions with bringing you four to the summit. Let us not forget the incident with Kumo and Hinata. Not to mention the bloodline massacre in Kiri. Who knows how the shinobi there will act. The Harunos were infamous with their exploits in the war with Suna. The worst part however is that since Naruto is the spitting image of his father, who knows what will happen when the Tsuchikage catches a glimpse of him." Sarutobi threw back.

All present smirked, "Then we will just have to go with it."

* * *

(Iron Country-Summit)

After promptly making their way to the Summit, albeit bandits, glory-obsessed fool-hearted shinobi and some guy named Roy, the five could safely say one thing.

For once, they wish they were in the academy.

"Welcome Hokage-dono." The mediator, leader of Iron country Mifune, greeted the elder man. Sarutobi gave a curt nod and took his seat. His four escorts/peers jumped up to the balcony to watch the meeting. Some of the other escorts were just as surprised to see a bunch of eleven year olds guarding the Hokage.

Naruto surveyed the scene. All of the other Kages were the same as the original time when the summit was set, excluding the Kazekage. He shivered, not in fear but in excitement. This Meeting would be quite the spectacle. He noted to keep his eye on the Kazekage though. Who knows what that man would do?

Looking around, he noted the fact that all of the other escorts were the same excluding the Kazekage's, who had Baki and Yura as his escorts. He momentarily sighed, only feel some major killing intent. He shrugged it off, knowing it was the Iwa Shinobi.

After explaining the rules and his rule, Mifune let the meeting commence. The general summary of the meeting was this, arguments, glares and disbelief.

Arguments concerning the fact that all the nations had bad blood with each other; several of the Kages had tried to guilt trip one another. Sarutobi took the option of staying neutral to the whole thing. Glares pertained to the arguments and such, noting the fact that all were wondering how the other had the gall as to oppose each other. Finally, disbelief; mainly because no one with the exception of the Konoha Shinobi in the room could actually believe that a bunch of Tokubetsu Genin beat some of their best shinobi.

Then, without a damn warning, an Iwa shinobi who confused Naruto for the Yondaime assaulted him. Naruto let the man cut him so it would be seen as self defense; One **Fūton: Rasenshuriken **and a **Hiraishin no Jutsu **later; the shinobi was nothing but a blood smear on the wall. The Tsuchikage made a proclamation that Naruto had killed the man in cold blood, but Mifune stated that the shinobi harmed Naruto first and that it was self defense. After jabbering from the other four kages, Sarutobi confirmed that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime Hokage and made up the cover story that Naruto was trained so he could protect himself. So generally, Naruto knew his name was going to be changed to his official name, Namikaze Naruto. He inwardly groaned of all the fan girls he was going to gain, but then thanked Kami herself when Hinata realized his predicament and officially made herself his bodyguard from said rabid fan girls. No one would touch her Naruto-kun!!!

All in all, the Summit was quite eventful.

* * *

(One Week later-Konoha)

The sun was shining, children were playing, men were drinking, women were gossiping and ninja were training. The clear sky gave off a rainbow to the grace the sights of Konoha if only for a moment. All seemed right in the world.

It was driving the shinobi crazy.

Gigantic model chickens with paper bombs attached, catnip scrubbed onto the ANBU uniforms, glasses blackened with markers glued onto the eyes of the Hyuuga and the list goes on and on. As part of Naruto's plan to get the village more wound up was working to perfection; he even enlisted the help of his three best friends and the Konohamaru corps.

How the Konohamaru corps got (re)formed? Well let's just say Ebisu got an even worse humiliation than last time.

The operation was simple: Make Konoha Prank hell. This had been going on ever since the kids got of the chamber. Now, three years later, Konoha had taken precaution to the extreme. The Shinobi death rate had gone down nearly 60% and the fan girls who once smeared the name of kunoichi were nothing more than mere civilians while the ones who were willing to work to become real kunoichi were rising through the ranks. Detection seals, shinobi becoming more well rounded; Konoha was cementing its place as the most powerful Shinobi village. Not only that, but the power of the civilian council was decreasing; now, they only managed the Civilian affairs while the Shinobi took care of ninja affairs.

A young unnamed genin looked at the conspicuous seal placed on the tree and carefully applied chakra to it. A poof of smoke took its place and revealed a gigantic model of a poultry animal with paper bombs applied and attached to it. His eyes widened in fear and immediately left the vicinity. Once he was out of reach, he performed a jutsu that would amplify his voice. He screamed the one word that every Konoha shinobi knew as a warning.

"_**CHICKEN!!!!**_"

All by instinct, including the genin, who suffered the same pranks during the Academy, left the vicinity in a puff of smoke. The large poultry then conveniently blew up when the Hokage had just arrived back from the Summit, who was terribly sore and mentally exhausted. He groaned when he heard the explosion and turned to his escorts who wore wide grins on their faces.

Ah yes, now everything is right in the world.

* * *

(Akatsuki HQ)

The past three years were that of waiting for Hidan and Itachi. After congregating and planning with the time travelers, they were jabbered by their fellow members and leader about their absence. Thankfully, Itachi, a true master of the art of lying, was able to convince all that what the note said was true and that he only agreed to join Hidan to get to know the man better should they be working with each other within the near future.

Now the two were gearing up to separate for another three years, they were to convert their partners and any fellow members as they started traveling. Years of waiting, training and planning were well spent. Itachi knew of his job to stall the capture of Naruto, mainly because he knew that Kisame stood no chance to the young shinobi and former Rokudaime Hokage. Hidan knew that he was to make sure that the capture of the Nibi no Nekomata, sealed within Nii Yugito, was not to succeed. The general point of all this was to stall the capture of the Jinchuriki and the Moon's Eye plan.

Hidan had informed the group the Juubi was originally created to create the Bijuu as the nine guardians of Yugakure. Separated, they were the nine guards, but when united they became the Juubi. The original Juubi however became corrupted around the time Hidan had first come to this world was dealt with by the **Rikudō Sennin**, the chosen creator of Kami and her husband. And as they say, the rest is history.

What had happened between Kami and her husband however was beyond even that of Hidan's knowledge. Hidan never knew what happened after he left Yugakure, yet he knew his uncle had left the village at some point. Yet that did not stop him from informing his acquaintances of their story. Kami's husband was the prince of the kingdom of Atlantis, the rival kingdom Heaven amongst the haven, or the plane in which celestial beings such as gods existed. Kami was the eldest daughter of the Royala family, the Royal family of Heaven. They had met within the Solstice Academy, a school for nobles, scholars and royalty itself. At general family nature, they grew to hate each other and became rivals. But as they spent more and more time with each other and the more they physically fought, they fell in love.

Kami was seen 'weak' in the eyes of her father and his council, her mother had never spent time with her, that the only that truly seemed to care for her amongst her immediate family was her grandparents and her sisters. Her father thought that he could get rid of the supposed 'weak link' within the family by having her arranged to wed a noble with a stick up his ass. To save her, the ones that truly cared for her immediately had her wed to her husband, who was facing a similar predicament. They then fled the haven to this world, but not before taking Hidan with them. It was Romeo and Juliet with a twist and a happy ending basically.

Life is not fair they say. Whoever said that was one of the wisest guys you'll ever meet. Kami's story was the epitome of such and as a result, her life was the one thing that anyone could not afford to lose; yet, people keep on coming to end her life, whether it is for fame or power. Yes, these three past years were a time of waiting for Hidan and Itachi; for even Kami herself smiles on them.

* * *

Violet eyes blinked open, showing nothing more than anger; she had been waiting for this day. The day when she may finally find him and exact her revenge upon him; and wait she did. All she wanted, was his blood one her hands, and his lifeless body before her feet.

'_I swear Jashin-sama's name, I will kill you…Otou-sama.'_


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: REDONE. Namikaze Naruto was given a second chance to do it all over again. Watch the love and kindness of one man reshape the future of the world.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, MinatoXKushina, JirTsu, ShinoFemHaku, HidaKona, ItaAya, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaMat, OC Pairings and more.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nyame doesn't own Naruto or anything for that matter.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

* * *

(Konoha)

The sun was shining, the sky clear, the bustling streets of Konoha were filled with gossip, ninjas and civilians alike. One would assume that the ninja of the village would be laid back, enjoying a day of no missions and light training; enjoying life per se. Ah yes; Konoha was seemingly having a normal day for once.

Once again, it was driving the Shinobi crazy.

A day like this has not happened for three years, and the shinobi refused to unwind. Luckily, the day would be normal unlike many would think; for today was the genin exams. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura had chosen to not reveal their skills, keeping it at a bare minimum, so that their true potential may not be revealed. They did however reveal their new personalities. The boys of the class had taken a liking to them and Ino, when she found out Sakura refused to argue about Sasuke since they were revealed as a couple, stopped acting like a fan girl and started taking an interest in Chouji. Shikamaru knew that something was up, and since the bastard was too damn smart, they finally unveiled the secret to the Nara. After regaining his memories, he was pretty pissed that Hidan was in on this but soon got over it because it was 'too troublesome'. The Rookie nine were together (again).

But yet, the secretiveness of Naruto's heritage was for naught. The news traveled like a wildfire and thus, Naruto's name was changed to Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He gained fan girls, but luckily when everyone found out he was with Hinata, they were all shot down. The civilian council was livid with the news. They tried to deny it, but blood tests, a blood seal and Namikaze Minato's will sealed it. Those who were truly sorry for treating Naruto wrong were forgiven by the boy and kept their seats in the council. Those who still hated Naruto and were found to have illegally strip possessions, and other penalties to the Young Namikaze were immediately stripped of their status and were sent to Ibiki and Anko for a session.

For once, life was good.

* * *

(Somewhere within reach of Yugakure)

Hidan was quite nervous. Being within running distance (By Shinobi Standards) of his home village meant that his aunt knew he was here. He only hoped that she wouldn't send anybody to retrieve him. Kakuzu had sensed his partner's distress and tried to keep his mind off it.

"Hidan, you said you're one of the most powerful shinobi their village ever produced. They would be hard pressed to spare shinobi to go after you considering your level."

"Jashin dammit-I know Kakuzu! But I can't help but feel nervous about being near my home and all. I still have connections to this place."

"What connections? The Bingo Book says that you only murdered your neighbors for their peaceful ways," Hidan stopped walking at this statement and looked at Kakuzu, tears threatening to fall. The masked man was eyes widen at the sight. Hidan was not the type of guy to cry.

The Jashinist gave a weak smile, "Kakuzu that was just a cover up. The reason I left was because-" A kunai with a Paper bomb attached to it hit the ground before them; the two jumped back to avoid the explosion just in time. A woman landed before him. One look at her appearance made Hidan fall on his knees and his eyes widen.

The woman was at least the age of 21. She had shining, long silver hair contorted into a ponytail that reached mid back. She had skin as pale as Hidan's and almond-shaped eyes with violet irises. Upon her back were a blue tri-bladed scythe and a gigantic scroll stood by her side, held by her right hand. Her pink, plump lips were in a scowl, her eyes burned through Hidan with a glare filled with contempt and anger.

Kakuzu stared in shock at her. It was like a female version of Hidan! "Hidan, who is this?"

His voice brittle with sadness, he spoke in a small voice, yet Kakuzu still heard him. "My daughter."

* * *

(The Haven-The Kingdom of Heaven)

"Hello my daughters; did you enjoy your training trip?" A Man with short gray hair and brown eyes wearing a suit sat upon the throne. By his side, a black-haired woman wearing a pink gown stood standing taller than the throne thanks to a pair of black heels.

The four girls, in return, glared at their parents. It was because of them that their sister was not among the plane. They hated them, for ruining their sister's life.

Each girl in particular looked like a younger version of their eldest sister. One was wearing a black t-shirt with tattered jeans. Another was wearing a white kimono and a pair of sandals. The last two were the youngest and the twins; they were wearing a matching black t-shirts with the word 'twins' on it and a white pair of pants.

The girl with the tattered jeans was Celina. She was the eldest child after Kami. Celina had a bad temper, yet Kami was always able to calm her down when she got angry. For that reason, Celina always went to her older sister for advice. After Kami was forced to runaway, she became cold, and only those extremely close to her were able to see her happy side.

The girl in the kimono was Cedana, the eldest after Celina and Kami. She and Kami were extremely close, and Cedana looked up to her sister for willing to do so much to protect her sisters. When Kami left, she became the leader of the sisters since she was the most level headed.

The final two were Demorah and Selena, aka the twinnies. They, out of all the four sisters, were the closes to Kami. Kami had taken care of them when their parents neglected their duties as parents. They loved their eldest sister and never forgave their parents after Kami was forced to leave. The moment Kami left, they changed. They became pranksters, and most of their pranks were indirectly towards their parents.

Cedana spoke for the sisterhood as they liked to be called. Together the four were considered the most dangerous gods next the Atlantian Princes.

"It was fine, _father_." Cedana spoke coldly.

The man, in turn, frowned before clearing his throat and speaking, "Good; now I need you four to travel somewhere."

"Where exactly?"

He smirked, "Our sorcerers and geographers of the universe have found a new dimension. They say that inhabitants are most powerful and that people of your caliber are needed there."

The four nodded, seeing as an excuse to get away from their parents. Their father had their mother hand them a paper, stating the name _**Yugakure**_.

* * *

(Yugakure)

Yugakure, the Village among the Hot Springs; a former shinobi village and the former home of the infamous Nuke-nin known as Hidan the Immortal. Years ago, when it had decided to stop their occupation as shinobi village and instead become a tourist attraction, Hidan was infuriated by the action and killed his peace loving neighbors in retaliation before leaving the village.

That was what many thought.

Any who are not part of the citizens of Yugakure are immediately thrown into a genjutsu of the tourist attraction. The actual citizens were more than many think there are. The truth is there are no civilians, no council or anything that had caused repercussions within the other villages. In fact, all residents were shinobi ranging from Medical Nin to ANBU to even the highest repertoire of Kage. Why is that?

Because all the shinobi are dead.

* * *

(Konoha-Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi smiled as he watched Iruka hand his hitai-ite to Naruto. The boy passed the exam with flying colors and as a sign of pride, the Chuunin had handed Naruto his own hitai-ite. Sarutobi felt a swell of pride for his grandson.

Sarutobi sighed as he pulled out a picture of him and his wife, Senju Amaya…Tsunade's aunt. Next to her was little Asuma. Sitting in the crook of her arms was a young boy, who looked exactly like Naruto…except with no whisker marks.

That boy was Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, **Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō**, Father of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…and Sarutobi's and Amaya's biological son.

* * *

Hidan barely dodged the drop kick sent his way. When Hicha's heel hit the ground, it made a huge crack that rivaled that of Senju Tsunade's. He landed next to Kakuzu, the grim expression still on his face. Hicha…the regret…the pain; he knew she would have come for him eventually, just not so soon.

"_WHY OTOU-SAMA!?! Why!?!"_

"_Because, my fucking little goreijou, this village is holding me down; once I leave this pathetic excuse of a village, I'll rise to heights never seen!!"_

Those pleas, those wails of anguish still haunt him to this day. Whenever he looked at the dragon birthmark on his right arm, he is reminded by the one thing that he could never forgive himself for. And now, he was about face his past once more. Hidan knew that if anything, he would stop running away, and give his daughter exactly what she wanted.

Two seconds later, Kakuzu was on the ground unconscious, courtesy of a chop to the neck from Hidan. The Jashinist formed a simple seal and in a poof, Kakuzu was transported to a location several miles from here. Hidan turned to his daughter, his game face on with a hint of bloodlust. Hicha drew her scythe, that burning glare still on her face.

A fight; and with her father no less.

* * *

Hazel eyes watched the confrontation through the glass ball that sat upon a small pillow. It showed sorrow unlike any as tears streamed down. Only one thought ran through her mind.

'_Hicha, don't do it…'_

* * *

"So, what are we going to about Mizuki?" Sakura asked as she, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata sat at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, waiting for their orders.

"You want worry about that bastard or do you want to slurp noodles from heaven?" Sasuke asked as Ayame placed a beef ramen in front of him, his mouth drooling.

Hinata giggled as she slurped her miso ramen. Sakura sighed before shrugging her shoulder and started to devour her shrimp ramen at a slow space. Just as they were going to continue their meal they turned to Naruto's seat. The Namikaze was gone and in his place were an empty ramen bowl and the payment for their meal.

* * *

Naruto's mindscape was still the filth-infested sewer. He stood before the cage of his prisoner, staring at the paper seal that held the beast back. His eyes narrowed slightly. There, only shown by the faintest glow, was an empty ramen bowl.

His eyes still held that suspicious look as he called out a name, "Kyuubi?"

"_Naruto?"_

The jinchuriki in turn, widened his eyes as a blonde-haired figure walked into his view. He looked as if he had not aged in the thirteen years he was dead.

Why the fucking Hell was _Namikaze fucking Minato_ in his mindscape!?!!


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: REDONE. Namikaze Naruto was given a second chance to do it all over again. Watch the love and kindness of one man reshape the future of the world.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, MinatoXKushina, JirTsu, ShinoFemHaku, HidaKona, ItaAya, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaMat, OC Pairings and more.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nyame doesn't own Naruto or anything for that matter.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Otou-san?" Naruto finally spoke after his voice had failed him countless times before.

The Yondaime Hokage smiled, happy that his son had finally taken the time to visit his mindscape. He took the last four years talking to Kyuubi and trying to figure out how he got here in the first place. After finally settling on the fact that Kami herself had taken him out of her cousin's stomach and placed him in the gut of his own son, he had tried everything to get Naruto's attention. He even made him have a wet dream about Hinata, and we all know that was going to happen in the future anyway.

So he had stayed within the depths of his son's mindscape, hoping in the near reparable, blissful reality that his spawn would take the time to actually visit and find out about his new tenant. After some time, he and Kyuubi had found how to make matter and the two were blessed with endless amounts of ramen and meat respectively. The joys of being sealed had presented itself in a mere week.

Yet, just because he and Kyuubi talked, didn't mean they were companions. They often fought verbally, and went to a near state of physically. The use of powers was near impossible on each other, so they settled on fist fighting. There were plenty incidents. At one point the two had fought for nearly five hours, stopping at the end for a break, and then continued their onslaught upon each other. Over time, they had gained respect for each other, and because of their current state, they thought of each other as equals.

…Now was not the time to reminisce about the past, or enjoy the feeling of nostalgia wash over him. Now was the time of explanation. Namikaze Minato had no idea what kind of storm he released upon himself on this very day.

* * *

Hidan's fist connected with Hicha's soft cheek, getting 'Oomph' from the younger Jashinist. Their fight had gone on for two hours; and his daughter had done the impossible. She fucking _impressed_ him.

He had never thought in his wildest dreams that she was this good. Those fucking metal dragons…he knew she had potential, he just never thought that it was this much. After about an hour and a half of scythes and powers, the two were near their limit; but that didn't stop them. As soon as Hidan lifted up his fists, Hicha caught onto the message and put up hers. It was a pure taijutsu fight, that's what it was.

The girl was on par with him, no doubt about it.

His thoughts were cut off by a heel to the temple, as another fist met his chin. As Hidan stumbled, Hicha came forward with another fist that met his nose. His back to the ground, Hidan met the dark presence of unconsciousness.

* * *

Danzo narrowed his eyes at the document before him. The Kyuubi jinchuriki had changed drastically over the years. His line of thinking, his morals, and his personality were exact opposites of his own. Danzo knew that if anything, the boy could not be swayed. His potential weapon for mass destruction, that when utilized at the right moment in the right way would have him take his foothold on the Hokage seat, was no more than a blissful dream of the past. The boy was now the greatest threat to his plan aside from the Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

Namikaze Naruto had to be taken off the radar; for good.

Raising his lone arm, a 'Ne' ANBU appeared. His face hidden behind his mask, he bowed before his leader. Danzo ignored a prickle of fear. He did not know that he would hand the final piece of his intended target's plan; he did not know the wrench he was about to throw in all plans against Konoha.

"I need you to assassinate Namikaze Naruto. Do not fail me."

The boy took off his mask and nodded before placing it back on.

Sai would not fail his master, no matter what the cost.

* * *

The rustling of leaves awakened Shikamaru from his daily nap. A breeze had blown through the tree above him as the Nara felt a leaf on his nose. He picked it up and stared at it, silently contemplating the events to come.

Orochimaru would undoubtedly attack the leaf again during the upcoming event of the Chuunin Exams. Yet because of recent events, it was obvious that he would take greater precautions than last time. Many had said the Sannin had a great eye for talent, but if he was unable to see the unlimited potential of Naruto, than that eye was probably worn down from the toll of war; yet if the Sannin was really that stupid and had not taken into the account of Naruto's heritage, than things would be easier than they thought. The fool was unable to see the Yondaime's potential, and it was probably the one factor that cost him the Hokage seat; if he didn't learn his mistake the first time, then he would repeat it again with the Yondaime's son.

Then there was Danzo. The old fool of a war hawk had done the damage that destroyed the one thing he tried to protect; Konoha. Nothing would be able to sway him from his beliefs, and that is why he had to be eliminated. There is one thing he did right, despite all the mistakes he has committed without realization; he had given them Sai, another friend and ally in this war.

The Akatsuki however, was the one thing that puzzled him. They were enemies in the past, and Shikamaru could not understand why Naruto wanted them as allies, other than the obvious. The Rokudaime was hiding something, something that the Nara could not distinguish, and it was probably the past of a key member, most likely Hidan. Shikamaru knew why Itachi was in on it, but Hidan was a mystery. Whatever reason why the Jashinist was chosen, it was probably something big.

Then the greatest fear, the reactions of the other four hidden villages: Kumo, Kiri, Iwa and Suna were at a pinnacle of suspicion. Hiding a secret of severe magnitude and releasing the information in a Kage summit would relay the message faster than Tora on five bags of catnip. Especially concerning the Yondaime. Naruto, with his strength revealed at the summit, was now the second shinobi in history to have flee-on-sight order in all the Shinobi nations aside from his own and Yugakure. The backlash would be and was tremendous. Undoubtedly, everyone would be gunning for him at the next Chuunin Exam.

"Mendokuse…" Shikamaru sighed in aggravation.

* * *

Four women walked through the village, their heads on the high alert. After disabling the illusion placed upon them, they explored the area with great interest. The residents had only stared at them for a second before going about their daily lives. The Sisterhood had found it strange, but went ahead with their Intel gathering. Suddenly, a man jumped before them, eying them.

His long black hair reached far down, his face showing marks of age. He was wearing red armor and black sandals. Upon his forehead was headband with a plate on it, marked with a strange swirl. After what seemed like an eternity, he smiled.

"Hello, my name is Senju Hashirama. I was sent here to escort you to the tower. Our leader has been expecting you," his voice held no ill will. Cedana nodded, flabbergasted that the leader had detected them so soon.

The Shodai Hokage led the four through the bustling streets filled with dead shinobi, each content and happy with their afterlife. Entering the tower, he led them to the office doors. He motioned for one of them to open it.

They were greeted with a sight they thought they would never see again.

"Onee-chan…" The sisterhood was speechless.

"You know, if you wanted to visit, you could have called first," Cleopatra Royala, the legendary **Tenkou**, Sandaime Yukage and the Eldest sister of the Royala Princesses was sitting in front of her desk, holding a picture of her wedding day, had a smirk on her face.

* * *

(Kumo)

The Raikage sat in his chair, relaying the events of the summit in his head once more.

Never had he thought that Konoha, the 'tree huggers', were producing S-Class Shinobi at such young age. Then again, the Uchiha clan massacre was committed by a 13 year-old Rookie ANBU Captain. He looked at the reports, realizing that Konoha's shinobi growth rate had excelled greatly and their shinobi death rate had gone down _60%_. Once again, he was stunned by the sudden excellence.

The Raikage had realized that Konoha was cementing their place as the best shinobi village in the world. Yet that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. Never had the lightning shadow thought in his wildest _nightmares_ that the Yondaime Hokage, the man considered to be _the greatest shinobi in history_ aside from the **Rikudō Sennin**, would have a son. If that wasn't enough, the boy was the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Youko. The Kage's and their escorts were given only a taste what the boy was capable of; and it was two S-rank jutsu!! This boy was undoubtedly Kage; possibly the ninja that would surpass the **Rikudō Sennin**.

To make matters worse however, his girlfriend was the Hyuuga heiress. The same Hyuuga Heiress who Kumo tried to kidnap, reverently costing them a Jonin and given a corpse where they were unable to take the Byakugan from. This was bad. The Yondaime Raikage sighed. The Sandaime's past mistakes were haunting them. Thank Kami that man died of a heart attack. Then and there, the Raikage made up his mind.

"Yugito, Kirabi, were going to Konoha."

* * *

Hinata sat in her room, reading a scroll that would undoubtedly reshape Neji's mind. The same scroll that her father had given to Neji after the Hyuuga prodigy lost his fight to Naruto.

"You should have given him this sooner Tou-san. He deserves to know," Hinata spoke in a somber voice. She had dearly missed her uncle, and his premature death had hit her hard. She had blamed herself for the incident and the death of her mother crushed whatever confidence she had left.

"I know my daughter I know," Hiashi stood at the doorway, a guilty look on his face.

Life would never be the same.

* * *

The Akatsuki stood in a circle, each harboring confused looks. "Where the hell is Hidan and Kakuzu?" Kisame yelled out, semi-expecting someone to answer him. He got it.

"Unknown. I lost my connection with them somewhere within their journey. Wherever they are, it must be important," Pein spoke, his voice rather agitated.

"I talked to Hidan before they left, un. Their journey had them go past Hidan's old village, Yugakure, un," Deidara said nonchalantly.

After this yells broke out. A silent Uchiha Itachi was panicking in the inside. Hidan had told the group something that is considered an S-Class secret of his own village; something that only the Yukage and her husband knew besides the perpetrator himself.

His past.

* * *

A man stood his eyes never leaving the picture. He was happy once. He had a wife, a child, an apprentice and a nephew. That was all in the past now.

He took a kunai and crushed the picture of the Yukage herself.

"To think that I still love you…"

* * *

It was a silent time. Each and every enemy and ally were making plans for the future, intent on capitalizing what they wish. Yet now everything was what it should be. All was calm.

You know what they say; it's calm before the storm.


	7. Chapter 6

Summary: REDONE. Namikaze Naruto was given a second chance to do it all over again. Watch the love and kindness of one man reshape the future of the world.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, MinatoXKushina, JirTsu, ShinoFemHaku, HidaKona, ItaAya, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaMat, OC Pairings and more.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nyame doesn't own Naruto or anything for that matter.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

The loud noises of chattering greeted our four heros/heroines as they entered the crowded classroom. The genin were currently screaming about as they got excited about the life of a shinobi. The kunoichi of the classroom had gone down quite a bit. Since most of the girls had refused to reform from fan girls to serious kunoichi, they were taken off the program and either put in the village militia or became civilians.

Iruka walked into the room, watching as his soon to be former students disrupt all the other classes with their incessant chattering, screaming, and all around folly. "Class," he said aloud and instantly everybody got into their seats and immediately became quiet.

The reason for their sudden behavior was quite the tale. The class when to the extreme on Ramen day; the day when the academy orders absurd amounts of ramen for everyone to eat for lunch; Iruka was apparently grading all the test papers for all the classes in the academy conveniently on that day while watching his class. The reason for such a grave task was undetermined; anyway, his class, for whatever reason, decided that a food fight was a fabulous idea. Unfortunately, the food landed on all the test papers. The class never looked at Iruka the same way again. They also suffered wrath of the almighty Naruto. His friends thanked Kami that they knew not join the fray.

The Chuunin teacher then started on the whole speech thing about the responsibilities of a shinobi, hard work, their ranking and what not. Let's fast forward to the team assignments. Let's also skip Teams 1-6.

"Team 7: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

The three were happy that they were together on a team. Then again, they knew it was gonna happen anyway. Hinata spoke to Naruto, saying she was happy those two were his teammates. She also whispered to Sakura, saying that she sees any Naruto fan girls, tell her.

"Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

There wasn't much to said, they were just glad they were on a team where their teammates were people they could tolerate.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji."

Ino seemed happy to be on the same team with her crush Chouji, who just kept on eating his chips, while Shika was still asleep.

The Rookie Nine waited for the senseis, completely oblivious to meeting taking place at the Hokage tower.

* * *

"We have great potential this year. Not only that all the clan heirs are in this year's batch of genin, we also have the son legendary Yondaime this year as well," the Sandaime Hokage's voice, while kind, had a commanding tone in it. Naruto had done wonders to him.

'_Sensei, Obito, Rin, I won't fail you,'_ was the silent thought of Hatake Kakashi, Jounin-sensei of Team 7.

* * *

Hidan felt throbbing pain as he woke up. He found his upper torso covered in several bandages, his body concealed by a blanket. The dark recess of the cave was lit by a simple campfire sitting before, and the rock walls surrounding him held an eerie feeling. The outside was concealed by various trees, blocking sunlight from the entrance. As he regained his bearings and surveyed his new environment, he spotted something.

Hicha, his former opponent, was sitting on a log, staring at a picture. Her arms were covered with bandages; her face still held faint bruises from their fight. She had a solemn look plastered on her face. Hidan spent moments, staring into his daughter's beautiful face, until severe pain shot through his body once more. He groaned in pain, gaining the attention of his daughter.

She was by his side in an instant, soothing the pain with her hands as she massaged his arms. As the pain slowly resided, he looked into his child's face. Deep into those sparkling, violet irises held something that Hidan had not seen in a long time; for him, at least.

Concern.

Hicha shouldn't have felt this way for him. After all he had done to her, after all what happened between them, after their brutal fight, surely putting him in a bed for a week, she shouldn't be concerned for him. Yet why did she bother to bandage him, give him warmth, stay with him-

Stay with him; those three words put the pieces together, and just like that, it clicked.

"You know why, don't you Hicha," It was more of a statement than a question.

The young woman felt herself freeze. Then she burst into tears, embracing her father into a hug as she buried her face into his shoulder. It was then that Hidan got a good look at the picture. The frame held a photograph of her fourth birthday. Young Hicha stood by her father holding his hand, both with huge smiles. Hidan remembered that day as clear as fresh water.

It was the day he left the village.

* * *

Orochimaru cackled as he stared at the documents. Suna had accepted the alliance, meaning that he would see Konoha burn to its fiery grave by his own hand. Vengeance would soon be in his grasp.

Yup, the Chuunin Exams this time around was going to be much, _much_ easier.

* * *

Sai watched from the shadows, observing his prey. Danzo-sama will soon have the Namikaze brat's head mounted on the wall in his office. The young 'Ne' ANBU did not notice a viable factor watching him from a distance. A small, one-tailed fox watched him from the shadows above, its red eyes glowing faintly through the depths of the black abyss.

* * *

The cave was illuminated as eight figures appeared into sight. Kakuzu stood, his eyes showing sight worry. He had woken within a cave after hours of dreamless sleep. Hidan was nowhere in sight.

"Kakuzu, where is Hidan?" Pein's voice held a dangerous tone. The miser gulped in fear.

"I have no leads to his whereabouts, Leader-sama. I woke up in a cave no to long ago, after we apparently met up with his…daughter," One Uchiha Itachi stiffened as the rest were suddenly drawn to the announcement. "She might be the reason he is not here. The girl ambushed us. When Hidan saw her, he fell to his knees. Whatever happened between them to make _Hidan_ of all people this emotionally vulnerable must have been quite…bad. After he told me, he knocked me out."

Uchiha Itachi was scared. No, scratch that; he was fucking terrified! Unlike his fellow Akatsuki members, he knew what went down between them. If Hidan was right about his daughter's potential, then the battle they definitely had, no ifs or buts, was epicness beyond epic. For all he knew, the immortal could have his body lying in a puddle, smack dab in the middle of a plain next to Yugakure!

"This is an interesting development. So another of our members has a relative among the living?" their 'leader' was pondering on this new information.

"Leader-sama we hate to interrupt **but we have other news as well**," Zetsu spoke, his mind also reeling on the new information aside from his current Intel.

"What is it Zetsu?"

"Apparently the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is also the son of the Yondaime Hokage," Now that got everyone off the whole 'Hidan' revelation.

"The gaki is the son of the Yondaime Hokage!!?!" Kisame's yell spoke everyone's mind. Even Pein was shocked to the core with the news.

"**Hai; not only that, but he has already completed the **_**Rasengan**_** and has mastered the **_**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_," Once again, everybody was nearly floored. Itachi should get an Academy Award for this, because he is actually acting like he _**is**_ surprised.

"This will derail our plans badly. Whatever you do, **do not **confront the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Kakuzu, find Hidan and deliver the same message of he is alive," Pein didn't have to say it twice.

When the figures slowly dissipated, a lone Sharingan eye glowed in the shadows.

* * *

"So, you're the leader of Yugakure Onee-chan?" The Twinnies spoke in child-like wonder as they sat in front of the Yukage desk.

"I'm glad you guys haven't changed much. So, have you been giving _them_ hell?" Everybody knew that _them_ meant their parents. The sisterhood broke into huge grins as Celina gave the peace sign.

"Good; now onto more pressing matters-"

There was a crash through the window behind Cleopatra, as the women stood and backed away. Standing atop an ice dragon stood Timon Meir, his eyes holding a false pleasant as they lingered on Cleopatra.

"Cleopatra."

"T-Timon."

* * *

**Omake**

"So how does thing work again?" A young Genin stared at the contraption we would know as a stereo.

The Jounin sighed, "Just press the button." The Genin looked skeptical but none the less pressed the button.

(You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift)

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me, you belong with me_

Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe,  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

* * *

(Yugakure)

"_You belong with me_," Cleopatra was breathing heavily after singing one song in one breath. Everybody else was looking at her.

"What?"

* * *

**The magical stereo of doom~~!!!!**

**CHOCOLATE!!**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

Summary: REDONE. Namikaze Naruto was given a second chance to do it all over again. Watch the love and kindness of one man reshape the future of the world.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: Nyame doesn't own Naruto or anything for that matter.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

"Itachi," Kisame greeted his partner formally. The Uchiha gave a slight nod. Albeit, stoically.

Their relationship was that of mere compromising. When the two were assigned as partners, they were instructed to spar to find the other's strength. The ending result was that the two nearly killed each other, all while constantly berating and down casting each other's beliefs and values. The disdain became more and more evident until Pein forced them to call a truce. Ever since then, their relationship, a working/dysfunctional one, depending on how you see it, was spawned out of mutual respect for each other, and out of slight fear of incurring their leader's wrath.

"…Shall we go?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, **Shinobi no Kami**, was having a headache.

First, he had to deal with Danzo and his groupies (the elders), then had to hear complaints from every, single loudmouth rookie genin in the village about D-rank missions, and finally face the bane of his existence. Paperwork.

Yet that was a walk in the park compared to what was happening right now.

Hidan Royala, the sadomasochistic Jashinist of the Akatsuki and an infamous god that was currently in his office with a lack of health, many bandages wrapped around his body with his twenty one-year old daughter flanking his side. Sarutobi, unlike some people, had not neglected to listen to the sob story, so the abrupt appearance of Hicha was rather more surprising than it would be.

"Let me guess; you had this epic battle in a field of grass next Yugakure and your daughter kicked your ass so badly that you were unconscious for several hours. Then you had this dramatic reparation of your relationship and have now found it necessary to visit Konoha because you have news that could affect the timeline," Sarutobi drawled. Both nodded.

"I'm too old for this shit."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Timon…" Cleopatra kept at staring at her husband with remorseful eyes…before they morphed into am angered look that promised a **lot** of pain.

"Cleopatra." Timon took little notice of her glare before landing before her, forcefully grabbing her chin and trying to plant a rough kiss on her luscious lips.

The keyword trying.

Instead of her lips, he was kissed back by her fist, knocking him backwards on his butt. Taking a long look at her after regaining his bearings, Timon remembered an important piece of information.

She wasn't the bitch of their relationship.

_**He**_ was.

Timon gulped as Cleopatra cracked her knuckles.

Over the next couple of hours, his screams of pain could be heard throughout the entirety of the shinobi nations.

The poor bastard.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"AHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he searched for the direction in which the scream came from.

Everyone shrugged and continued on eating.

Currently our four protagonists were at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, gorging themselves in the delicious noodles. Conveniently, the scream (Timon), garnered their attention from their food enough to make the job of a messenger ANBU easier.

"Hokage-sama would like to see you now."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Narcissistic bastard," Cleopatra growled as Yugakure medical ninja quickly set the half-dead Timon and transported themselves to the Medical Bay.

Her beloved younger sisters proceeded to sweat-

"Wait a minute; that's Timon MEIR!"

Silence.

"Sister, what have you been doing this last eternity?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Old man, what ya call for-" Naruto froze as he stared at Hicha. His companions shared the same expression. Five seconds later, Shika soon followed them.

"So you're the brat Obaa-chan decided to turn back time?" the silver-haired girl commented. Naruto slowly nodded, jaw still slacked.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of the legendary Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, third jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha and the man regarded as the greatest human shinobi to have ever lived. A rather impressive list of accomplishments if I do say myself," Hicha mused.

"Hicha Royala?"

"In the flesh."

Sarutobi sighed, "Well this is all fine and dandy but I bet we have more important things to talk about then what great things we'll have over each other. First there is the fact that Hidan has gone missing from the Akatsuki's radar." Said man grunted in conformation.

Then Hicha froze.

Her Dragon birthmark on her arm soon started glowing. First it turned red hot, then turned blue and became frigid cold. Soon, Hidan's responded in a similar fashion, as many watched in fascination.

"Hicha?" her father asked.

Hicha grabbed her father and hugged him tightly, her face sobbing into his chest.

"Oji's back daddy, Oji's back…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"You shithead of a motherfucking idiot…" Cleopatra growled, tears forming into her eyes. In front of her were iron bars covered with several chakra draining seals, and behind them was a man that she shared everything with, constricted with chains and arrays of different varieties. A man who she thought was the one for her.

A man she thought loved her as much as she loved him.

"Cleopatra, my dear, you still of have such an avid mouth on you…Kami, you were such a panther in bed, always liking it rough…" Timon stopped when she ripped the cell door off its hinges and made her way to him. The woman slapped him hard before tackling him, sobbing into his chest.

His expression softened as he sighed and nuzzled head into her shoulder. Why did he still care about her? Why did this always happen to him? Why did he let her beat him without a fight?

Just this once, he'd let this hate go. Just this once, he would forget everything; despite everything.

Just this once, he'd let himself fall in love with this woman all over again.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

In the outer recesses of Kiri, two young women sat. The two were drawing up plans to do espionage in the most suicidal major village. Then it all stopped.

He was back.

"Oji…"

"Oji-san…"

A drop of water fell to the ground. Several more followed.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

In a small house off in a village located on the outskirts of Kusa, a young couple was currently lining things up in their house. As the wife of the couple was setting down a picture of her family, her and her husband's birthmark started pulsing.

The two looked at each other.

They hugged.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

In the recesses of Kumo, a couple, both traveling nomads were dining.

They froze.

"It's time to go home."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

As Hashirama sat in the office of the Yukage with Cleopatra's sisters, the dragon, similar to the one found on the entire Royala family, started pulsing. He stared at it, before sighing.

"What does it mean?" Celina inquired as her sisters stood behind her. Each stared the picture, which was an exact duplicate of the peculiar birthmark that was found on their sister's arm.

"That Timon-sama has finally gotten his priorities set straight. It is also a signal for all members of the Royala family and any gods married into it to immediately reassemble at Yugakure," The Shodai Hokage explained.

Just then, the door burst open.

This woman was one that many could find in minor mentioning in a book pertaining to Konoha History and Uzushio History. Hashirama could not help but smile at her face, her familiar red hair held in those two buns. Damn, she was still so beautiful.

"By the looks of it, it seems that it is true," Senju Uzumaki Mito grinned.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After Hicha finally calmed down, the group had discussed the events and the variables most likely to change the timeline. One thing that surprised all excluding Hicha was a group of ninja known as Yuuku.

Yuuku was the elite ninja force of Yugakure, the equivalent of the ten ANBU captains of Konoha. They were led by Hicha, and all the members were the equivalent of a SS to SSS-class shinobi. The real kicker is was what all ten members had in common, and was perhaps another deciding factor in the timeline.

Each and every member of Yuuku had one parent in the Akatsuki, secret or not.

As it currently stands, all were pretty much abandoned and coupled with a traumatizing experience that they will most likely never get over. Hicha also admitted that each of the designated pairs was the same of the Akatsuki (even Tobi) and that each duo had a male and female. Oh, and that each pair was also a couple. Hidan, of course, being the overprotective father/bastard that he is, threw a hissy fit, which resulted in giving everyone a taste of the infamous Royala woman temper. (On a side note, for some reason, Shikamaru felt the sudden need to comfort Hidan…yeah, that'll be the day that the entire Akimichi clan decides to go on a diet).

However, they were sidetracked when Sarutobi remembered something about the mission scrolls he looked over.

Naruto grimaced as he read the scroll given to him.

Shit, they had forgotten about Nami no Kuni.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I'm sorry! But I've had a lack of inspiration. However, from continuous of Bleach and Naruto, I have devised a never before done (at least as far as I've seen) type of Bleach crossover with Naruto.**

**Here's a preview:**

All he could see was a white light and an outline of a figure before him. The figure held out his hand, and only said one thing.

"Become One."

Ichigo felt a compelling force around him and slowly, but gingerly, he took hold of the hand.

And a myriad of memories hit him.

"_To become Hokage…that is my dream!"_

"_Ramen, Ramen, RAMEN!"_

"_Hey Baa-chan…"_

_WACK!_

"_I present you, your Rokudaime Hokage!"_

"_Will you marry me, Hina-hime?"_

"_I now pronounce you man and wife!"_

"_Ashiteru, Hina-hime."_

"_To protect the village, that is our duty. A shinobi is not killer, nor are they monsters. A shinobi is a protector, one who is willing to give up everything to protect the innocent."_

"_I am honored to call you the Third God of Shinobi, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."_

**The summary for this upcoming fic is on my profile on a poll. Please Vote!**

**~Ja Ne!**


End file.
